Forces of Nature
by Genzetsu
Summary: Two forces of nature come together


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

**Forces of Nature**

"Damn it, Kiba's late again," mumbled Shino as he stood in the middle of the training ground, waiting for the damn brown-haired ninja known as Kiba to arrive. He waited for two more hours before giving up on the Inuzaka and started to head back towards the village, but just as he was leaving, he heard a dog bark in the distance and he mumbled again, "finally." Kiba finally came into view. Like always, he was wearing a grey coat with a thick fur collar with the hood pulled up, covering his hair. His tan skin shined in the little bit of sunlight that managed to reach his face. Sitting on his head was a small, tan dog with black ears. The dog was smiling and so was his owner as they slowly walked towards their grumpy teammate. Shino slightly push his sunglasses back into position and glared at Kiba from behind him and said, "what took you so long, an why did you bring the dog? He's just going to get in the way." Akamaru looked sad and Kiba took him off his head, "Nice going bug boy, you hurt his feelings. He didn't mean it Akamaru." He lightly petted the dogs head and sat him down and the dog ran off.

Kiba walked over and lightly flicked Shino on the forehead, "And to answer your question about why I took so long getting here, is none of your business, just be glad that I showed up at all." Even though Kiba couldn't see it, Shino had a small smile on his face, he loved when Kiba got offensive, it was one of the things that made him appealing to the young black haired ninja. After Kiba finished his little rant, he snickered slightly. He knew that Shino liked it when they fought, so he did everything he could to tick off the black-haired nin, he arrived late on purpose, just to piss Shino off, and it seemed like it worked. He walked over and lightly patted Shino on the head, messing up his hair and gave him a big smile. Shino small grin grew slightly as he pulled down his collar and pressed his lips against Kiba's. Kiba's lips were soft and moist against Shino's, then firmer, more urgent. Just as Kiba was starting to submit under the kiss, Shino broke it. Kiba pouted slightly from the sudden separation of there lips. He hated when the black haired nin did stuff like this, just stopping before anything went to far, always teasing him, causing him to be more forceful. Shino smiled, knowing what was going through Kiba's mind, knowing what Kiba's next move was going to be.

Kiba grabbed Shino and pushed him to the ground, and brought there lips together quickly and roughly. Shino smiled in the kiss and lousy wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, pulling down his hood and revealing his bare head to the sun. Kiba slowly slid his hand up Shino's shirt and to his chest, caressing his chest muscles, then he started to pinch and lightly twist the newly submissive ninja's nipple. A light moan came from Shino's lips and he placed his hand on the back of Kiba's head, holding there lips together. Kiba smiled and twisted harder and slid his eager tongue into Shino's mouth, easily gaining dominance. He at first lightly massaged Shino's tongue with his, then he started to flick it around, playing with it, enjoying the taste of Shino's mouth. Shino let out a load moan. He loved when the Inuzaka got forceful, it made it more fun when he turned the tables on the dog boy. Then, just as Kiba was getting used to being the seme, Shino rolled him over, pressing Kiba to the ground and took control. Shino smirked lightly and said in a slightly cold tone, "What did you think, I was going to let you mount me." He then roughly pressed his lips against Kiba's. He then forced his tongue into the tightly pressed lips, and a battle for dominance soon began.

Kiba struggled as Shino's tongue soon pinned down his own, and with this new victory, Shino's tongue began to roam around it's freshly won territory. Shino smiled in bliss in the kiss, enjoying his newly gained dominance and the tasted that could only be described as Kiba. He gripped onto Kiba's wrists, sliding the pinned Inuzaka's arms above his head. Kiba lightly moaned, loving the feeling of Shino's lips against his, the feel of the ninja's tongue freely roaming his mouth. Shino started to lightly grinned into Kiba's hips, causing an escalation of loud moans to come from Kiba. Shino let go of Kiba's wrists and slowly pulled Kiba's jacket and shirt off. Kiba didn't struggle at all, he was happy that Shino was finally shedding away the layers of clothes. Shino then broke the kiss and quickly tore off his own top layer. Shino's eyes fell onto the tan, muscular torso of Kiba, slightly blushing, causing a smirk to come from the Inuzaka. Shino gave a tiny smile, then lightly pressed his lips to Kiba's neck, ever so slowly kissing downward, causing light pants to come Kiba. Shino's hands slid down his lover's sides to his waist. He held his hips until his kisses led him to the waist band of Kiba's pants. Adding tension to the moment, he slowly unzipped the pants with his teeth, then pulled them down along with the boxers, causing the fully erect member, to slightly spring out. He looked up at Kiba and gave another small seductive smile and said, "Are you ready?"

Slightly nervous, Kiba nodded as he felt Shino wrap his warm fingers around his now full erection. He closed his eyes as he felt lips pull the head of his member into Shino's mouth. He quickly arched forward as Shino's tongue began to swirl around the weeping head. Kiba just couldn't hold it in any more as he finally bucked his hips upward, craving more. Shino held Kiba' hips down and pulled his head away from the sweet and salty treat. "Now be a good boy and you'll get what you want," He remarked, slightly smug, as he slid his tongue across Kiba's sensitive slit. Shino looked up at Kiba as he began to tease his member with his tongue and noticed the desire in his eyes. This desire only turned Shino on more and before Kiba could prepare, Shino's lips were now at the base of his member and Kiba was digging his fingers into the soft earth.

Shino began to bob his head up and down, while sliding his tongue along the bottom of Kiba's warm shaft. Without realizing it, Kiba's hips began to buck upwards again. Once again, Shino had to hold down his hips as he continued to bob his head. Kiba shut his eyes and moaned out, "Shino I'm about…"

Shino quickly pulled his head back and said coldly, "No, hold it." Kiba looked like he was about to explode from the sensation, but he slowly nodded, but quietly asked, "Why thought?"

"We're going to cum together," Shino answered as he held out his middle finger at Kiba and said, "suck on this, would you?" Kiba nodded again, slowly taking the finger into his mouth and softly sucking, coating it in a layer of saliva. Shino then pulled it out quickly and said, "Ready?" Shino readied his finger at Kiba's entrance and as soon as he nodded, he slowly slid his finger in earning a grunt from Kiba. He twirled his finger around before slowly inserting a second one. "I-it hurts…" As Shino twirled and slid his finger around he calmly added, "I know, that's why I'm doing this." Kiba slightly glared down at Shino, then nodded understanding what he meant but really feared a third finger.

Shino's fingers retreated from Kiba's body. Shino slowly stood up and took of his pants quickly. He then bent down again and slowly rolled Kiba over. Kiba slowly raised his hips for Shino to have a better angle. Shino smiled and lightly placed his hands on the tan hips and positioned himself at Kiba's entrance once more. Shino slowly slid his fully erect member half way into Kiba's body and stopped for a moment to let him adjust a bit, but then slid in fully and stopped once again. Shino slid half way out but quickly moved his member back into place. A mixture of burning pain and delightful pleasure was sent up Kiba's spine resulting in screaming moan. Shino decided the best way to get Kiba loose would be to work him, so he pulled himself back and thrusted in. The shivers he felt in Kiba's body made him want to thrust harder and deeper.

Shino felt Kiba's body began to tighten up around his member as he thrusting and moaned out. As Kiba began to cum, he tightened his entrance even more. Shino began to cum as well, receiving a nice whimper from Kiba as his seed flowed deep into him. Shino collapsed on top of Kiba, causing Kiba's elbows to buckle, making him fall flat on the ground. Shino panted heavily, You ok?"

"Y-yeah," Kiba replied as he began to drift off loving the feeling of his thin sticky layer of cum and sweat. Shino slid out of Kiba and down to his side. "Good," Shino replied as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep himself.


End file.
